


I think I figured you out

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [49]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cartson - Freeform, Extended Scene, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Hangover, Holding Hands, Love, Missing Scene, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Radio, Shippy Gen, Snippets, Stolen Moments, Wedding Fluff, blog: alloftheprompts, tumblr: alloftheprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small collection of standalone prompt ficlets that are too short to post separately. Some contain spoilers and some are post canon. </p><p>The title is a line from Everything by The Veronicas.</p><p>Prompts are from <a href="https://alloftheseprompts.wordpress.com/">all of these prompts</a> Tumblr mirror, I'll link to each set/list in the chapter notes.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A small collection of standalone prompt ficlets that are too short to post separately. Some contain spoilers and some are post canon. 
> 
> The title is a line from Everything by The Veronicas.
> 
> Prompts are from [all of these prompts](https://alloftheseprompts.wordpress.com/) Tumblr mirror, I'll link to each set/list in the chapter notes.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post Valediction (a couple of weeks at most).
> 
> Prompt: "Sorry you're having a bad day... would chocolate and cuddles make it better?" (from [this set](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/143682930840/imagine-your-otp-things-my-so-has-said))

The dust had barely settled from Senator Cooper’s unofficial hierarchical changes to the SSR's New York Division. The most noticeable change had been in Jack. He had been a dedicated agent but now he seemed to be drowning amongst the rivers of responsibility.

Most nights he stayed in the office to get through as much of the paperwork he could even though that was a thankless, never ending task.

Tonight was no different, he was still in the office after midnight. He looked like he hadn't seen his apartment for a few weeks and that worried Peggy more than it should have done given their history.

She had taken a short break to get some food from the Automat and brought back a cheese sandwich and apple pie for Jack because she knew he'd not eaten since she saw him in there during the breakfast rush.

A soft knock on the door forced Jack to look up from the paperwork, seeing Peggy entering the room with food and a hot drink. A distraction he realised he was grateful for.

Clearing a small space on the desk and placing the items on the surface, she went to the same side as Jack and perched on the edge of the table, purposely invading his space a little more than she normally did.

“Sorry you're having a bad day... Would chocolate and cuddles make it better?” she said with a tenderness neither of them expected.

Jack leant back a little in his seat allowing her to put her arms around him from the awkward position she was in. He briefly accepted the comfort and hugged back, mumbling something that sounded like, “I don't like chocolate,” against her shoulder.

Pulling back from the embrace, Peggy glanced at him softly smiling before turning her attention to the countless small piles of case folders covering the desk. “I'll give you a hand or you'll be here all night again.”

“Thanks, Marge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a Peggy/Angie version of this in a notebook somewhere, I'll get that looked out and posted at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set early on in Lady In the Lake, before they arrested Dottie at the bank.
> 
> Prompt: It’s the first time we’ve seen each other in months and instead of talking, catching up with each other, we’re just lying on my bed, listening to youtube videos because oh god have I missed doing this with you. (from [this set](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/143582206920/submission-various-aus-based-on-my-experiences)) *I changed YouTube to radio to keep it era-typical.

Peggy let herself into Jack's apartment after what had felt like an endless journey home. She placed her travel bag by the door before toeing her shoes off and making her way to his room.

The radio was softly playing in the background as she went to lie beside him on the bed, letting out a soft sigh when he took her hand in his linking their fingers. It had become one of their _I've missed you_ gestures.

Jack had missed her a lot more than he realised as he glanced at her for a moment wanting nothing more than to ease the frown that was threatening to become permanently etched across her features. He knew from their phone calls over the last few weeks that her first visit to London since her brother died hadn't been a good one. There were things that she needed to tell him and that she'd do it in her own time and terms.

Peggy followed Jack's lead noticing the unmistakable bags under his eyes, a feature that had somewhat dissipated since they had gotten closer. She realised that her absence, along with the personal demons he was still fighting with had taken a toll on him, especially with it coming at a vital point in their search for Dottie. Talking could wait, just being with him was enough for now.

Feeling his hand tighten against hers as the opening bars of I know that it's you I love came on the radio, they sleepily smiled at each other gradually drifting off as their song played out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of the events mentioned in this were vague and that it because I'll be using those in greater detail in OITBW a currently in-progress WIP that I'll be finishing before I start posting.
> 
> The news from Friday morning still makes me sad that show's over. My reactions are [here](http://lilly-c.dreamwidth.org/2462050.html) and [here](https://twitter.com/l1lly_c/status/731042637483024384).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene for The Iron Ceiling, the morning after they went for drinks.
> 
> Prompt: “What do you think I’m doing? I’m making you breakfast. You look like you need it.” (from [this set](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/142122090355/witterprompts-stop-avoiding-me-and-tell-me))

The comforting scent of eggs and bacon filled the room while the dull point of a spring digging into her back made Peggy acutely aware of her currently unfamiliar surroundings. 

She carefully glanced downwards to find that she was wearing a New York Giants jersey and light blue pyjama pants. This was her other problem, who had undressed her and where were her clothes? She placed a hand on the back of the sofa, using it as leverage to tentatively attempt recon while sitting up. She let out a low moan when bile began to rise.

“Morning Carter,” Jack said far too loudly and cheerfully for someone who had drank as much as she had.

Two fingers wordlessly replied before carefully lying down again she placed her arm across her eyes and began mumbling, “No. No. No.”

“Why am I here?” she started before taking a pause she quietly enquired, “What are you doing?” while Jack fussed over something in the kitchen.

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m making you breakfast. You look like you need it.”

“It was too late for you to sneak in, so I brought you here instead.” Jack smiled at her before returning his attention to the hob. “You were getting a little handsy and I just finished what you started.”

“Oh… we didn't… did we?”

Jack didn't answer her for a few minutes while he put the food on plates, coming through to join her. She was thankful that he looked as rough as she felt but the smug cheeriness was galling as he gently lifted her legs so that he could sit down. Once comfy, he placed her legs across his while holding a plate out to her.

Sitting up at an uncomfortable angle, Peggy gratefully accepted the food which was a lot better than one of Mrs Fry's exquisite spreads which were mediocre at best.

“Jack?” she asked between mouthfuls of breakfast.

“Nothing happened. You crashed out as soon as you lay down and I went to bed.”

Relief that they hadn't crossed a line flashed across her features before she spoke again. “I need a good excuse for my landlady.”

“Sousa called. Told her that you were covering the night shift.”

“Thanks.”

Not wanting her to do the walk of shame, he said, “when you're ready to go I'll drop you home so that you can change.”

“Speaking of my clothes.”

“They're in the spare room, it's the second on the left.”

Peggy put her plate on the floor before getting up and going to the room Jack had directed her to, to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one on my way home from Glasgow after the Foxes concert on Sunday night. Getting home at 3am Monday morning and going to work at 6:30am is a struggle that I'm getting too old for ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon fluff. Takes place at a friend's wedding.
> 
> Prompt: “Don’t be sorry for falling in love with me. That was never a problem.” (from [this set](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/143060250945/witterprompts-dont-be-sorry-for-falling-in))

Fashionably late had become something of an understatement for Peggy and Jack over the last few months, today was no exception as they arrived at the church with moments to spare before Mendelssohn's traditional composition played out on the organ and the bride to be made her way down the aisle.

They quickly and quietly occupied the last spaces along the back row, both commenting on how nervous their friends looked as they prepared to make a life long commitment to each other.

Jack decided to have a whispered conversation with Peggy as the ceremony got under way. “I should be sorry for...” he started.

“Being an arse?” Peggy joked, giving him that smile he was convinced was only for him to admire.

After a quick mocking glare, Jack recovered enough to comeback at her. “I was going to say for falling in love with you.”

Peggy couldn't help the way a wave of affection made her feel, she gave his arm a gentle squeeze before whispering “Don't be sorry for falling in love with me. That was never a problem,” in his ear causing his cheeks to redden slightly.

Stealing a quick kiss before speaking again, Jack said, “No Marge, the problem was that for a long time I couldn't tell the difference between a crush and real love.” Kissing her cheek again, “but I wouldn’t change a thing,” he finished.

“Jack, when’s it our turn?” Peggy asked as the wedding drew to a close and the assembled guests started to make their way to a nearby bar.

“When everyone else has settled down,” he teased. “Whenever you want to, I'm happy with our long engagement.”

“Me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended scene for Monsters. Prompt used: “I want to play a part in your life. Why won’t you let me?” (from [this set](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/143007235807/3000-4200-follower-prompt-batch-special))

Peggy knew that she couldn't let Jack walk away without clearing the air. “Wait, Jack,” she called out as she carefully started to cross the room. She paused as she felt a painful twinge in her side. Jack went to her, carefully holding her up helping her to the sofa watching the uncharacteristic wince while she sat down.

Jack shot a look that told her _I know you’re hiding something_.

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Peggy admitted out loud for the first time, “I am come back to New York after this case is over.”

Instantly suspicious of the way she used work as an excuse, Jack said, “The real reason Marge. You don't double over like that if you aren't injured.”

Peggy let out a soft sigh before opening her robe, lifting her shirt enough to show him the hole in her side that is taking far too long to heal for her liking.

“You should be in hospital,” he admonished.

“No! I can manage. I just need to remember not to over do it.”

As much as he didn't want to know the exact details, he still asked, “What happened?”

“We were at a Roxxon facility a couple of weeks ago and I was cornered by Whitney Frost. We fought but I slipped and fell over a ledge, I managed to hold on until she grabbed my wrist and these thin black veins seemed to come from her and onto my skin. I had to let go, falling several feet getting impaled on a steel re-bar. Violet, Daniel's girlfriend patched me up but she wasn't pleased that he took me there rather than to a hospital.”

Jack's mood had gone from solemn to seeing red anger within a few minutes of hearing how she sustained a serious injury. “Your recklessness almost killed you!” he scolded.

Peggy lowered her gaze for a moment. “Sorry Jack.” Realising he was only angry because she kept her injury a secret from him and that nobody else had bothered to tell him about it.

For a few minutes they didn't look at each other, both taking in the severity of what had been happening while they were on opposite sides of the country. When their eyes met again there was an unspoken unanswerable question of _I want to play a part in your life, why won't you let me_

Jack put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer. Peggy willing accepted the gesture of comfort because he knows when to do this and when to back off, he doesn't suffocate her like the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon family fluff/feels with teeny smidgen of angst.
> 
> Prompt used: “When will you admit that I was the best thing to ever happen to you?” (from [this set](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/143007235807/3000-4200-follower-prompt-batch-special))

The moment he closed the front door Jack noticed how quiet the house was with Peggy taking a day off for the first time in years he was expecting to hear some noise. This worried him in case Peggy had walked out on him like his mother did when he was a child.

Quickly pushing that anxiety inducing thought away, he went to the living room smiling at the fort of pillows, sheets and two of the Chesterfield sofas pushed together. Peeking under the gap in the sheet, he took out his camera pen, snapping a photo of Peggy cuddled up with Mikey, Elsie and their dog Bolt by Peggy's feet.

Jack removed his jacket, shoes, tie and pushed his braces off his shoulders before going under, slotting into the space behind Peggy who was speaking quietly so they didn't disturb Mikey and Elsie.

“How was work?”

“Boring, this case I’ve got is going nowhere.”

“Want me to look at it?”

“No thanks, I'll figure it out.”

“What did you do?”

“Played in the backyard with the kids. We were slaying dragons.”

Jack let out a low chuckle. “Let me guess you were the dragon?”

“No, Bolt was. I was the enslaved princess who needed to be rescued by the gallant knights.”

Jack was a disappointed that he'd missed out on the fun, giving her a loving look he said, “When will you admit I'm the best thing that happened to you?”

Peggy knew there was truth in what he had asked and for the first time in a long time she didn't have a comeback to his comment, instead she changed the subject. “I'll make dinner in a bit,” she offered.

“Leave it for tonight, I'll order a take-out later.”

Not wanting this moment to end, he draped an arm across Peggy and the kids “Right now I just want to have a little time with my favourite people.” kissing her temple, he whispered something to her.

Peggy smirked. “Big softy,” she teased before going back to sleep content that all she needed was right here inside the hastily put together fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another ficlet with vague references to OITBW and once my post grad is over, I'll be getting that fic finished and posted.
> 
> I shall be stopping this wee collection here but I may either add to it or do another one should the blog have any prompts in future that appeal to me to work with.

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, I'm not on tumblr.
> 
> Looking at hosting a Cartson week sometime over the summer on Dreamwidth, the provisional thinky is [here](http://lilly-c.dreamwidth.org/2459869.html). Any thoughts, suggestions etc feel free to pop over and tell me.


End file.
